Mystical and WitchLike
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.
1. This Cat was Hit by A Train?

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

I have now decided on doing two stories at one time, try and see how this works. This way, if I get writer's block for one, I can continue on the other. When I finish one, I will be continuing the ones already on my profile until I have finished them all. Sorry about those waiting for the stories already uploaded, you may have to wait a while, unless I get some great, need-to-be-written-and-posted-now inspiration for them. I have not given up on them; they are just temporarily on Hiatus. Just for clarification, the other one I'm continuing, along with this, is An Eevee's Wish.

On a different matter, **I may be taking ****the divine realms**** off fanfiction.** It just seems to be going nowhere. If you want it kept up, tell me. Otherwise I'll be taking it down. And if anyone wants to adopt the story, ask me and I'll consider it.

Inspiration for this story came from one that has not been updated for years, has one chapter and is frickin' amazing! Also, I have a lot of funny instances happen at school and around the home, so I felt like I needed someone outside my group of friends to know. Almost every incident in this story is true; also my character is based off me in my group of asylum-crazy friends. Time to start my first Cats story.

Disclaimer: I don't own cats. Wish I did though. It is heart-stopping amazing.

* * *

><p>"This cat was hit by a <em>train?<em>"

I scratched the small tuxedo tom behind the ears as I was asked the question, _yet again_, by the vet. I rolled my eyes, the cat, on the other hand, seemed completely indifferent, staring up at us blankly from his spot on the examination table. He soon turned his attention to the wound on one of his front legs, washing it.

"I thought he was." I replied to the vet, trying my best to be patient and not tell the, have to be deaf and over a hundred years old, man to unblock his way-over-the-use-by-date ears. I gritted my teeth in a vain attempt to calm down. "I was at the station, having just gotten off the train, and I saw the little guy running across the tracks. I don't know if he made it. I mean, I saw him go flying! So I ran over to check if he was hurt or dead, but apart from the scrape on his leg, he looks fine."

The vet picked up the injured paw, gently massaging it with his fingers.

"No broken bones, he seems to be fine. I'll prescribe some painkillers, just in case. I'll get the dressings for his wound and show you how to treat it. The little guy should be running across train tracks again in no time."

I suddenly got what the vet was implying, and started protesting.

"That sounds expensive. Yes, he's a cute cat, but he's just a stray I happened to meet. I can't afford a pet, and I go to school. I don't have the time for a pet."

"So you're abandoning him?"

"...I didn't say that."

"So what are you going to name him? Lucky? Lucky's a cute name."

I kept trying to explain to the increasingly persistent and stubborn vet that I couldn't afford a pet. He was strangely calm through my frenzied attempt to explain that I couldn't afford a pet, leading me to believe he was both blind and deaf or had experienced this before. Thankfully, the secretary chose that time to poke her head through the door and announce a phone call.

"I'll bring the dressings when I come back. Think up a name whilst I'm gone." With that, he closed the door, leaving me alone with my new _pet_.

"Oh, God." I raised my fists and started beating the nearest wall. Food costs money, medicine costs money, litter and litter boxes cost money, no way would my mother help pay for any of it, speaking which. "What's mum going to say when I come home with a cat? For God's sake!" With that, I stopped abusing the wall with my fists and opted to use my head instead.

"Lucky me. Lucky, lucky-"

_You call me Lucky, and I may have to spit up a hairball into those shoes of yours._

"Don't worry; I wasn't going to name you Lucky. If there's one thing I've learnt in the seemingly, never-ending hell-hole that some people call my life, It's that you never name a cat Lucky. It comes back to haunt you." I had replied before I had even considered where the voice had come from. When it finally came to my mind, I stopped my self-harm mid-bang. Without turning around, I stood up straight and kept talking, hoping to identify the voice.

"What would you like to be called?"

_My name._ The voice now sounded very condescending.

"What is your," Here I winced. "Name."

_Mr. Mistoffelees._

The moment I heard the first syllable, I quickly turned around to face the mysterious voice. I swear, for a fraction of a second, I saw a boy sitting on the examination table instead of a cat. I jolted backwards, bumping against the wall. I slid down the wall, covering my eyes with my hands. When I finally gathered the courage to peak out, only a tuxedo cat sat on the table, staring down curiously at me.

The vet gave me some curious looks when I told him the name, supposedly I, had chosen for the cat. After dismissing the slight crazy incident as brain trauma from brain cells dying, I decided to purchase the cat's medicine, though that may have been trauma as well.

"How far away do you live?" The vet asked me whilst he was wrapping a pure white bandage around the cat's leg. Three of his paws were white, the one which's leg was being wrapped in bandages was black.

"Just up the road and around a few corners. Not that far away." This was the first time I was happy for such a town. Everything was close to one another and, with no car, walking was my only way of getting the cat home, and getting the supplies needed for caring for a pet cat. I was being vague on the details of my home; it was how my mother taught me. She never lied to me about the world's problems, so I was more in tune with what was happening than other children my age. I knew I had to be careful, even in a friendly town like this. The vet seemed to understand, as he didn't press for details. He finished his work and turned to me.

"Do you want a cat carrier?" I shook my head. I walked over to the small cat and scratched behind his ears. He started purring and leaned into my hand.

"No, he's a good cat. I don't think I need it." The vet smiled, seeing we were already bonding, as I had temporarily forgotten about the price of everything. I picked him up and carried him out to the waiting room, the vet following. I nearly groaned when he gave me the price, but I held it in and took out my credit card. Picking the cat up once more from the desk, I started walking towards the door when the vet called out again.

"He should be fine in a week, then you can have him neutered." I could swear I felt the cat stiffen in my arms; it was hard to tell as I stiffened myself. The cat looked up at me, like he was pleading for me not to agree with the vet. I turned around to face the vet.

"I will not have him neutered." I said bluntly, with a tone that said I was not to be disagreed with. "I have never agreed with such a practice and I never will." This time, I know the cat relaxed. The vet, shocked at my change in attitude, just nodded his head. And, with that, I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"And this-" I dropped the bags in one hand and re-adjusted the cat in the empty space of my arm, whilst sweeping the other, complete with its own bags, around the kitchendining/living room of the house, the first room you enter when you walk in the front door. "Is home, I guess."

I set the cat on the ground and started pulling items out of the plastic shopping bags. I finally let out my groan of horror. My card had to be shot and I had no idea what my mum would say when she saw the sudden decrease in savings in my account. I was only glad my mum had once, not too long ago, mentioned I should get a pet.

"Three weeks allowance, cat. Three weeks allowance." I took the pill bottle out of my pocket and rattled the contents in the cat's direction. "So you better eat all your food and take all your medicine, starving cats in Africa would be happy for this kittykibble stuff...God, I sound like my mum..."I mumbled the last bit. I stuffed the bottle back in my pocket and turned to the fridge.

"What'll you take these pills with? Milk? Do we have any?" I opened the fridge to find a carton of milk. I set it on the island bar, along with the pill bottle, a started searching the cupboards for a bowl.

_Why do you want to ruin perfectly good milk with those things?_

It was the voice again. I turned around slowly to find the boy in the place of the cat once more. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping in shock. The boy, about fourteen, one year older than me, didn't move. He looked like a cat, no he _was_ a cat. He looked near exactly the same as he did when he was a normal cat. He was wearing a tuxedo, had white, knee-high boots, and had one white arm warmer and one black arm warmer that had a white bandage wrapped around it. He had a white face, black hair and whiskers. He also had black cat's ears and a black cat's tail with a white tip on it. The most outstanding feature was that he had blue eyes. Sure, he had blue eyes when he was a cat, but now that he was a hybrid, his eyes were the most un-earthly blue possible and he still had his slit pupils.

"Mistoffelees..." I couldn't think of anything else to say, just stared at the boy in shock.

"How...You saw..." The shock now seemed to hit him. "No human should see more than a cat, even if I did transform back." He stared at me, my gaze matching his. I finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

"What are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"What?" The look of shock was replaced by a grin. He slowly closed his eyes and opened them. "Have you never seen a Jellicle cat?"

I couldn't say I had.

* * *

><p>And that is the first chapter. I hope you like it. The second will be posted up soon. See ya,<p>

Pawprint.


	2. What's A Jellcile Cat?

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

Here is another chapter. I know I put this up at the same time as the first, but I was bored. I need people to tell me whether or not to take off The Divine Realms. Please give me your opinion. Onto the next chappie.

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape or form cats.

* * *

><p>Misto couldn't help but stare back at the girl. She was brown-haired, which was tied back in a high ponytail, and it had black streaks through it. She had ocean blue eyes and a sweep of freckles over her nose. She was still staring at him after he asked his question, but now it was more a confused stare instead of the previous, slightly-scared stare. A few minutes passed before she slowly shook her head.<p>

"You don't know what a Jellicle cat is?" The words passed his lips before he could register what he was going to say. The girl backed up a bit, frightened and frantically shook her head. He sighed, calming down. Spazzing out like Munkustrap would, wouldn't do any good.

"What is your name?" He asked, going forward slowly, staying on his hands and knees as not to frighten her anymore. The girl didn't back away, but that may have been because she was backed up against the cupboards. She sat down, making her eye-level with him.

"Marine." She responded, now seemingly having gotten her shock under control. She seemed to have returned back to the confident and slightly temperamental girl he saw in the examination room. He sighed, wondering just how he should tell her.

"I shouldn't really tell you this-"

"Then don't." She interrupted him before he could tell her anything about the Jellicles, his home or anything else he might have said. He shot her a questioning look.

"If I shouldn't know, then I won't pry." She said simply. Misto's eyes shot open. Everything the Munkustrap had told him about humans said that they would demand and use any means necessary to understand the Jellicle cats if they ever found out about them. She wasn't even asking for details about him alone. He stared at her crudely, wondering if it was a trick. She sighed.

"I'm used to keeping secrets. I'm normally the one people come to with the need to say something that no one else can hear. One more is nothing different." She didn't seem to be happy with that role, but she wasn't complaining, so he shrugged it off. "What will this mean for me, though?" His attention was caught by her once more as she asked her question. He furrowed his brow in thought.

"Some Jellicles have humans, so that is no problem," He saw her questioning look and smiled. "I will stay if I can. Back to the other topic, I need to tell Munkustrap you know. He will decide what to do."

"What could happen?" She asked, obviously thinking up the worst case scenarios. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"Don't worry. Munkustrap is protective, but he's fair. The worst that could happen is you becoming Jellicle, but you'd be accepted in our tribe and treated like one of our own. Other options are memory erase or nothing happens, I just have to make sure you don't let anyone else know." She seemed to relax at his re-assurance. She nodded, slightly smiling.

"Alright," With a nod of her head, she turned back into the confident girl, "If you are going to stay, I have to let my mum know. You handle the Jellicles, I'll handle the human." He looked at her like he was saying 'you're going to tell her'. She smiled.

"I won't tell her about this. Just about the fact there's now going to be a cat in the house." He smiled, before turning to his cat form and hopping onto the window sill. She nodded to him as she picked up the phone.

"See ya soon. Good luck." He nodded his head in agreement, before turning and jumping out the window to the junkyard.

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees trotted into the yard, already looking for Munkustrap. He soon spotted the silver tabby and started walking towards him. A few cats raised their heads to greet him, but none moved from their spot. He would have gotten there easily, if The Rum Tum Tugger hadn't walked along then.<p>

"Hey, Misto, little brother," The Maine Coon called to the younger tom. Misto turned back to his hybrid form as Tugger approached. The Jellicles had three forms, full cat, full human and a hybrid. "Listen, I need a favour-"

"It'll have to wait, Tugger." Mistoffelees interrupted without hearing Tugger's request. He had to talk to Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy. "I have to talk to Munkus."

"What? Am I not good enough to hear your problems? Just 'cause he's ten seconds older than I am, I am not capable of helping my little brother-"

"Alright, alright! You can come too." Misto didn't have time to listen to his older brothers complaints. He started walking towards Munkustrap again, this time with Tugger following.

"Well, great! See, Misto," Misto started getting ready to tune out Tugger's request if it was something stupid, like it probably was. He only kept listening if it could make good blackmail. "I need you to distract Cettie from me for a few hours." Misto stopped in his tracks, before a smile spread across his face.

"Cettie, as in, your kitten stalker, Cettie?" Tugger paled.

"Come on, Misto. She's following me more than usual. I need some time for myself." Tugger was practically begging now. Etectera was definitely Tugger's biggest fan. Too bad she didn't always know when to stop. Misto sighed.

"I'll see what I can do. But, for now, I need to talk to Munk and Old D." Misto started walking again, but Tugger didn't follow for a few seconds.

"Wait, Old D is needed. Then, this is serious." Tugger caught up with Misto, who had increased his pace.

"Yes, it is serious. And I need to see them now!" Misto said each word of the last sentence slowly, as if Tugger wouldn't understand it if he didn't. Tugger glared at the younger tom, but didn't speak, just quickened his pace with Misto to Old D's den. Munkustrap was standing guard by the entrance to the den, watching the yard. One of the advantages of having the best watch-pile by the leader of the Jellicle cats den was that you were able to protect both without much effort. Munkustrap nodded to the two toms as they approached, but didn't move from his spot.

"Mistoffelees, Tugger. What brings you here?" Misto sighed, obviously uncomfortable with what he had to say.

"I need to speak to Old Deuteronomy, it's important." Munkustrap nodded, letting the two cats pass, following them into the den. It was larger than a regular cat's den, making space for meetings and other important discussions. The large, gray cat eyed the visitors.

"Mistoffelees, Rum Tum Tugger. What brings you here? Wanted to pay a visit to your father?" The old cat was a kind and happy as ever, but the grave look on Mistoffelees face stopped him.

"I need to discuss something with you." The three younger toms sat on the ground, the two elder ones looking at the tuxedo tom. The small cat took a breath before he began.

"Well, the place to start is I now have a human home."

"Well, that's great. No need for alarm." Munkustrap interjected.

"Yeah, bro. Having a human home isn't bad enough to call a meeting." Tugger agreed. Misto sighed, wondering how the three would take the next bit of news.

"That's fine, she's a nice human. Problem is, she found out about the Jellicles." A long, drawn-out silence followed his words and he was scared of what they would say. Old Deuteronomy spoke first.

"How did she find out?" He was calm and patient, as if the human in question was the one standing in front of him.

"She can see Jellicles. I think she might have Jellicle blood in her."

"Father-"Munkustrap started, but Old D held a paw up to silence him. Tugger took this moment to speak up.

"What do you mean Jellicle blood?" Misto sighed, before speaking his theory

"I think one of her ancestors was a Jellicle. She has enough in her to see us, but not enough to be a full Jellicle." Old D seemed to thinking over what he said. Tugger spoke up, curious.

"Is that even possible?"

"It is." Old D answered for him.

"How did she react?" The elder cat asked his son, still thinking about the human girl.

"She was a little startled at first, but became accepting." He said, trying to get across the fact that she wouldn't hurt them. "She didn't pry for anything about the Jellicles; all she knows is my hybrid form." Old D took this into consideration.

"So, what are we to do with her?" Munkustrap asked, clearly concerned for the safety of the tribe. Old D finally spoke.

"Misto, are you willing to say that she wouldn't speak of us to any humans?" Misto nodded. "Then she is to remain as she is." The old cat looked at his youngest son. "You have never been wrong before. You may tell her more if you feel she is trust-worthy." Misto brightened up. Munkustrap chose that time to burst his bubble.

"However, she will need to be watched to make sure she doesn't speak of us." Misto glared at Munkustrap, but it was only half-hearted. He knew Munkus was only trying to keep the tribe safe. Old D seemed to agree. He nodded.

"That is a factor. Mistoffelees," The adolescent looked up at the sound of his name. "Since she is your human, you are to make sure she keeps to her word. That is all." He dismissed the toms and returned to his nap.

"Well, I better go. She's going to be wondering where I am." With that he jumped to the fence surrounding the junkyard.

"Wait, what about Etectera?" Tugger called after him.

"It's going to have to wait, Tugger." The younger tom called over his shoulder before bounding back to the house.

* * *

><p>Misto soon reached the house and jumped towards the open window of the kitchen, landing perfectly on the sill. Marine was on the phone. She nodded at him with a smile, acknowledging his presence but continued talking on the phone. Misto listened to what she was saying.<p>

"Yes, mum. Everything is fine...Yes, I got home alright...No, I haven't heard from him..." Misto wondered briefly who 'he' was. "Yeah, the reason I called..." His ears perked up at this. "I found a cat on my way home from the museum. He was at the train station and he was a bit injured, so I took him to the vet...No, he's a good cat...Mum, I want to keep him as a pet." Marine closed her eyes and crossed her fingers, seemingly praying for luck. She seemed to get. "It's alright with you...Thanks, mum. I'll see you when you get home." With that, she hung up and let out a sigh of relief. She set the phone back in the receiver and smiled at the cat.

"Well, it's settled. You can stay." Her face turned wistful. "How did it go on your end?" He turned back to his hybrid form and smiled at her.

"It's good. You can even know more about the Jellicles. I just have to make sure you don't tell anyone." She smiled back at him before pulling the cat boy into a hug.

"Thanks, Mistoffelees." He froze, not expecting the display from the girl who told off an adult. She released him, blushing but still smiling.

"Sorry, Misto. I'm just grateful. Do you mind if I call you that?" He smiled at the girl, no, his human.

"I don't mind. The other Jellicles call me that a lot." She kept smiling; looking a lot friendlier than the girl he had seen beating up the wall in the vet's examination room. That gave him courage to keep talking. "Do you want to learn more about the Jellicles?" She nodded and he smiled. "Then you're going to want to sit down, there's a lot to say."

* * *

><p>And the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Pawprint.


	3. Take It With Water, Next Time

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

Here is another chapter. I thank those who have read my story so far.

Disclaimer: I own a foot that feels like a railroad spike has been driven through it. I don't own Cats.

* * *

><p>"Alright," I said after Misto had finished filling me in. "Let's see if I got this straight." I started checking the points off on my fingers. "Jellicle cats are cats with terpsichorean powers and voices like an angelical choir." Misto nodded. "The Jellicle ball is when the cats are maddened by the moonlight." Another nod. "And you all gather at the Junkyard at the outskirts of town."<p>

"Looks like you got it all." Misto replied. I nodded and stood up from the kitchen table we had been seated at. I walked over to where I had left the shopping bags and continued pulling out the items. I set the food and water bowl down in front of the island counter. When I turned around, Misto had spread himself out on the rug in front of the fireplace. Now in spring, it wasn't used anymore, but it was right in front of one of the biggest windows in the house, placing the rug right where it would catch most of the afternoon sun. Misto seemed to be taking full advantage of that, absorbing the sunlight with his black coat. I smiled and shook my head, placing the other cat items in their respective spots.

"I'll like it here." I jumped, startled. The cat who had been formally stretched out on the rug was now wandering out of the hallway, obviously gone to explore his new living space. I picked up the cat bed and headed down the hallway to my bedroom, Mistoffelees following me. I opened the door to my room. The walls were a midnight blue, almost black and it was relatively neat. On the wall opposite to the door, in the left hand corner, was the bed, the kind which was up to the height of a bunk bed, but had the bottom section free for other objects, in this case, it had a desk, chair, lamp and a small bookshelf with school books. Next to the bed, still on the opposite wall, was a large window and, under it, a bunch of pillows which I used as a reading corner. The right hand wall had two bookshelves, each packed with books, and the few bottom shelves had extensions made to them to make wooden boxes, which were filled with non-breakable objects. Between the two shelves was a large, in-wall case which held a TV, placed to be seen from the bed. The left hand wall just had the door to the connected bathroom. The wall with the door on it had, on the left-handed side of me, had an in-wall closet and my laptop, which was seated on a desk. On the right-handed side of my door was one more set of shelves which held items personal to me. The first few shelves held my glass figurine collection, the rest held other important mementos, such as photos and memories of happier times. I smiled at a photo of my father, mother and me together before turning to my black cat.

"So, where do you want your bed?" The now full-cat looked up at me as if asking if I was crazy. I shrugged.

"I got to decide how I wanted my living space to be. Shouldn't you be allowed the same?" He seemed to agree as he started sniffing around the room, trying to find the most comfortable spot. He eventually stopped at my reading corner, settling on an extra-fluffy pillow. He gave me a confirmed mew and I brought the bed over to the corner, placing it amongst the other pillows. He settled into it quickly, fluffing it up just so, before curling up in it. I smiled and walked out the door, heading towards the kitchen. I opened the cupboards, taking out a pack of biscuits and eyeing the tins of cat food.

"You'll have to tell me what you like." I called down the hallway. "I don't know what you'll eat." A black streak soon made its way down the hallway and practically dove into the box containing the canisters of food. A black head soon popped up out of the box, holding a can of tuna cat food with small shrimp. I took the can, studying it. "That'll work." I mumbled as I opened the can and poured the contents into the food bowl. Misto trotted over to the dish, happily eating the canned food. I took a couple of biscuits out of the package and started munching on them. I was finishing my second biscuit when I spotted the pill bottle.

"Misto," The cat looked up at his name. "Is your leg hurting?" I pointed to the bandaged wrapped leg. The cat shook his head, but, as he started to leave for an open window, the leg gave out from underneath him. With a cry, he landed on the floor, the shock making his revert to his hybrid form. I crouched next to him; removing the bandage around his arm and helping him sit up. I tried to wrap a new bandage around his arm, but he pulled it away slightly.

"You don't have to..." He tried to protest. I shook my head, cutting him off. I continued to wrap the bandage around his arm.

"Please, just take the tablet." I pushed one of the small capsules into his hand. He stared at it for a while, glaring at it like it had caused his injury, before hesitantly swallowing it, grimacing as he did so.

"It tastes terrible." He complained, still grimacing.

"Take it with water, next time." I said, smiling slightly. More thoughts came into my head like lightning. "I guess Jellicle cats don't play with the cat toys of the norm." Misto shook his head.

"No. Well, at least, I don't. Then again, I'm not normal, even for a Jellicle cat. What was with you speaking that way, though?" He looked confused.

"That's just the sugar taking effect." I giggled. "What do you mean, you're different?" I asked, thinking back to one of his statements. He gestured me closer. I obeyed. He showed both sides of his hands as if to say 'nothing up my sleeve'. He closed his hands together and blew through them. As he blew, he opened his hands slowly, and a large swarm of rainbow butterflies flew out of his hands. I gazed in wonder at the multitude of colours and sparkles. I lifted my hand up and one of the butterflies landed on it. I looked thoughtfully at it and the other butterflies. Misto whispered one word, "Presto", and the butterflies disappeared into beautiful sparks that faded gently. I gazed in wonder at the scene the cat had created before speaking.

"You're a magician..." I whispered, unable to raise my voice any higher. He nodded, before bowing professionally and introducing himself.

"Mister Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat."

* * *

><p>Hey, another chapter. I thank Laitie and PhantomLoveNeverDies for reviewing. Hope everyone else who reads it, enjoys it.<p>

Nightwhisper.


	4. Like Wildfire

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

Hey, another chappie. Pretty hot for winter over here. Funny, teacher has locked the majority of the class out of the classroom. Back to story.

Disclaimer: Own a strange life. Do not own Cats.

* * *

><p>It was just past sunset when Mistoffelees returned to the junkyard. Marine had been entranced by his magic and shown him several packs of cards, pairs of dice and other objects that he could use for tricks that she was more than happy for him to use. He had spent a couple of hours toying with them, finding what he could do with them, whilst his human looked on. She had started her dinner when he had decided to go back to the junkyard and gone out the kitchen window. Now, the junkyard was slowly coming into view and the streetlamps had come on for the night. The small cat's fur pattern made him look like he was part of his shadow, looking like the cat himself wasn't there. He smiled to himself and slipped around to the back of the junkyard, to his secretfavourite entrance. He squeezed through a jarred fence plank, coming up behind the main junk piles. Half blending into the shadows, he started through the small back paths of the Jellicle's home.

"Hey, Misto!" The small black tom jumped at the high-pitched voice. He turned around to find the white, tan-and-black striped coat of Etcetera. She smiled her normal, bubbly smile.

"Hey Cettie." He responded, continuing to the junkyard, the queen-kit following.

"So," She drawled. "I heard you have a human who's a Jellicle." Misto stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face the kitten.

"How did you know that?" he asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Why shouldn't I know about it? Everyone else knows about it." She asked. "Is something wrong? If something isn't wrong, can I visit? That'd be cool! I could ask her about all the weird things a human does!" And Etcetera babbled off into her own world. Misto just tuned her out. He was thinking back to her second statement. _Everyone knows? Oh, god..._ He thought with a sigh. He turned back to Etcetera.

"I have to go. Bye, Cettie." With that, he took off before she could protest, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Misto hid completely in the shadows, making his way to the main watch-pile. Etcetera was right. Everywhere he went, the Jellicles were talking about Marine, although none of them knew her name.<p>

"Word spreads fast around here, doesn't it?" He said, coming up behind Munkustrap. The silver tabby jumped, going into a defensive mode, before settling down after seeing it was only his youngest brother. He turned around and settled back on the pile before answering.

"Like wildfire." Misto settled beside him, looking over the yard.

"So who told someone first?" Misto asked, looking at the talking cats.

"Tugger did. He was showing off to the queens and ran out of stories." Misto wasn't surprised. His brother would do anything for attention, but most likely, Misto would be the one getting the attention.

"Pretty stupid of him. Marine and I will be the ones getting fussed over now. Cettie has even asked to meet her." He chuckled. His words seemed to make Munkus go into a thinking zone, oblivious to the rest of the world. Misto waited patiently, knowing from Tugger's example that forcing him to come out of this state was dangerous to your health. The silver tabby slowly came out of his trance.

"May I see her?" Misto stared at his brother, shocked. The silver tabby shook his head and sighed. "I won't feel safe until I see her for myself. I need to know she will keep to her promise." Misto nodded, smiling.

"Right, when do you want to see her?" He asked, wondering about how she would take it.

"Now." Misto would have protested about the suddenness of the request, but Munkus's look told him there was no arguing about it. The tuxedoed tom sighed.

"Right, I just want to get some spell books from my den."

* * *

><p>The two toms walked on the sidewalk to the house of Marine. Each of the cats held a book, which would have drawn the eyes of humans, had any been around. Soon, the house loomed into view. Misto turned to Munkus.<p>

"I'll go in first. She needs to know before she sees you. Just stay out of sight." With that, he jumped onto the sill of the open window. He immediately saw Marine, working in the kitchen. He stood up on his hind legs holding the book above his head. Unfortunately, the book was much heavier than he was in this form and he had trouble keeping his balance. With a small cry, the book toppled him over the edge of the sill, into the room. A hand encircled him, catching him before he hit the ground, whilst its twin caught his book. He looked up to see Marine staring down at him.

"If the book was too heavy, why did you try to carry it?" She asked, although it was a rhetorical question. She shook her head and placed both the book and the cat on the ground. Misto returned to his hybrid form and picked the book up again. Marine couldn't help but notice the strange symbol on the cover. Before she could ask what it was, Misto spoke first.

"Marine," She perked up at her name. "The Jellicle prince, my brother, Munkustrap, wants to meet you. Nothing's wrong." He added hurriedly, seeing her scared look. "He just wants to meet you." She smiled and nodded.

"When?" She asked, feeling better.

"Now, if that's alright with you." He asked hesitantly. She smiled and sighed.

"Alright. Mum won't be home for a long time." Her smile seemed false but Misto didn't pay much attention to it. Instead, he jumped back onto the windowsill to call to Munkus.

"Alright, Munkus. You can come in." The large tom jumped up beside his brother. He looked around, taking in the human girl, before jumping down onto the ground. He returned to his hybrid form and set down the book he was carrying as Misto jumped down from the window as well. He nodded to Marine before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Munkustrap. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, bowing. Marine did a type of curtsey, which looked odd since she was sitting down, before responding.

"Likewise, Munkustrap. My name is Marine." She held out her hand for him to shake, and he took it. Misto nodded before picking up his books and heading down the hallway. Munkus stood up to follow, as did Marine. As the three walked through the house, Munkus and Marine talked.

"If you're worried about me keeping the secret of the Jellicle tribe, I won't tell anyone. Never had a reason to tell secrets before and I won't now." Marine said as they passed doors in the hallway, eventually reaching the midnight blue door of her room. She opened the door for Mistoffelees as Munkustrap responded, who was rather spooked that she had already guessed his reasons.

"No, I prefer knowing about who is looking after Jellicles." _Well, it's not a total lie._ Mistoffelees thought. He sighed as he slid the two heavy books into the bookshelves. The human and silver tabby continued talking in the background.

"Alright. What did you want to know?" She asked, still managing to stay polite. She seemed to be able to keep patient if she knew the person she was talking to was important. It was like she was a different person. _Not that that hasn't happened before._ Misto thought. _It's like she's switched personalities._

"Nothing." Munkustrap said from behind him. "I can find out what I need by meeting you. I just need to know that Mistoffelees is happy here." Marine nodded, seemingly fine with that. Misto stood up.

"Thanks for your help, Munkus." Misto said. Munkustrap nodded, his work done.

"Right, I should go. I need to get back to the junkyard." The silver tom returned to his cat form and ran back to the kitchen, Marine and Misto following. He jumped up onto the windowsill and turned his head back to look at the two.

"Goodbye. See you at the junkyard, Mistoffelees." With that, the tom jumped out of the window and disappeared into the night. Misto went into his cat form and sat on the windowsill, watching the road his brother had run down. There was a clattering behind him and he turned around to see Marine getting a plate of re-heated pizza out of the microwave. She went over to the couch in front of the TV and sat down, turning the device on. He went over to her and sat down on the couch spot next to her.

"What are you going to watch?" He asked. She got up, leaving her dinner in her spot and went over to the DVD player. She turned back to him.

"How about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

* * *

><p>"That...was the freakiest thing...that I have ever seen." Misto said, still in shock from what he had just seen. Marine stood up and went over to the TV, turning it off and taking the DVD out.<p>

"I warned you it was a bit gory." She said, taking her plate over to the kitchen and placing it in the sink. Misto was still sitting in his seat, staring blankly at the screen. He had turned into his hybrid form from shock around the last fifteen minutes.

"I've seen some freaky things...But _that_ tops the chart." He said, still in a trance. She turned to him and stared at him crudely.

"It wasn't that bad." That finally snapped Misto out of his trance and he stared unbelieving at her.

"A group of students got possessed by hyena spirits and ate the principal." He said, still not believing her.

"Alright," She made a so-so sign with her hand. "It was a bit creepy, but no-where near as creepy as some other episodes. In one, a giant bug preys on virgins males and eats their heads." Misto suddenly looked a bit green.

"Please don't ever show that to me." He said, covering his mouth with his hand. Marine nodded, looking a bit disgusted herself.

"Creeped me out too." She said before looking at the clock. Misto looked as well. It was about ten in the evening.

"Right, I'm turning in." She said, heading down the hallway. "You can stay up later but, if you do, please stay in your cat form." She opened her bedroom door and walked in before looking down the hallway. Misto had followed her, entering the room before Marine closed the door. He took out one of his books as Marine went over to her closet and opened the door, looking for her night clothes.

"I thought you told your mother you would see her tonight." He said, flipping through the book, looking for his page.

"That was a small hope. I rarely ever see her." She took out her clothes, a jumper and a pair of track pants. She looked at him. "Turn around. You may be a cat, but you're still a tom." He blushed and did as he was told, burying his eyes in his book as he continued to talk.

"Just how often do you see her?"

"Not much, just the first ten minutes in the morning before she goes to work. You can turn around now." He didn't bother, continuing to look at his book.

"That's not much." He said.

"No, it isn't. She spends most of her time at work, but we have a night out together every month to make up for lost time." Her voice was muffled. Misto turned to see she had gone into her bathroom, most likely to get rid of her day clothes. Misto still didn't think that was much she spent with her mother, but didn't bother voicing his thoughts.

"So, when does your father get home?" He asked, flipping a page. Silence met his question and he turned around to see Marine leaning against the ladder to her bunk, looking glum.

"...He and mum divorced five years ago. I only see him a few times a year." She finally answered. Misto closed his book, putting it back in the shelf.

"...Sorry, I didn't know..." He whispered. She shrugged, turning on her bedside lamp and going over to the light switch.

"It's alright. I got over it a while ago." She said, turning the main light off and heading to her bed. Misto tuned into his cat form and settled into his as she climbed the ladder and climbed into the covers. She reached to turn out the lamp.

" 'Night, Misto." With that, she turned out her lamp and settled down. Mistoffelees felt his eyelids get heavy and allowed sleep to take him into its waiting arms.

* * *

><p>Hey, another chapter. I hope this chapter is alright. Yes, I like Buffy the vampire Slayer. Recent obsession of mine, even though I've only watched the first season. Please review,<p>

Night.


	5. Battered Body and Broken Heart

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

Hey, yet another chappie. I have got to get myself a life. But if I get myself a life, then I won't go on FF anymore *gasp* the HORROR! Meh, I'm sleepy and have a sore eye. Have no idea what I did to it, though.

Disclaimer: I do not own cats. Please understand it.

* * *

><p>Marine slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light coming through her window. She sat up slowly, reluctant to leave her dream world behind. A yawn sounded form down on the floor. Marine got up, climbing down the ladder of her bed, to see Mistoffelees only just waking up himself. She smiled and walked over to her cat. She knelt down next to his bed and scratched him behind the ears. The black adolescent purred and leant into her hand. She eventually removed her hand and Misto got up and stretched. She lowered her shoulder to the ground and Misto looked at her curiously.<p>

"Climb on." She said, inclining her head to her shoulder. Misto purred and happily climbed onto her shoulder, seating himself comfortably on it. She stood up, adjusting to the extra weight, and walked out of her room, heading towards the kitchen. Misto's ears perked up at the sound of a ceramic tea cup being placed on its saucer. The two went through the doorway to see a woman in her mid thirty's wearing a black skirt, a red shirt and a black blazer over it. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was holding a cup and saucer. Marine smiled and walked into the kitchen, heading for the cupboards.

"Morning mum." She called over her shoulder to her mother. The lady raised her eyes from her cup and smiled.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Marine nodded, getting a container of cereal out of the cupboards, as well as a bowl. Marine's mother caught sight of the tuxedo cat on her daughter's shoulder. "Dear, is that the cat you brought home?" Marine nodded, happily placing the bowl and container on the island bar, staring over it at her mother. Misto leaned forward, curious of the woman, but didn't get off Marine's shoulder. Marine's mother scratched the tom behind the ears, making the cat purr happily.

"Do you have a name for him, dear?" She asked, smiling at the friendly cat. Marine nodded before answering.

"I've called him Mr. Mistoffelees." Marine's mother frowned a little bit.

"Isn't that a bit devilish sounding?" She asked, taking her hand away. Marine frowned herself.

"I like it. I think it's different enough so that it isn't evil, but mischievous." Marine said, proud of the explanation. Marine's mother smiled at her daughter's antics and nodded. She then checked her watch.

"Dear, I've got to go or I'll be late for work." The woman stood up, carrying her cup over to the sink. She placed it down before kissing Marine's head and walking towards the door, picking up a black satchel on her way. "Make sure you get ready and get to school on time. Have a good day, sweetie. Bye." With that, the woman went out the front door and closed it behind her, leaving the cat and girl standing alone. Marine shrugged, which was slightly difficult with a cat on one shoulder, before pouring her cereal into the bowl and heading over to the fridge. Misto jumped off her shoulder and went over to the kibble section of the food bowl, taking some bites of the cat biscuits. Marine returned to the island bar with the carton of milk as Misto had finished eating his fill and turned into his hybrid form.

"That's really isn't much contact you have with her." He pointed out as Marine poured milk into her bowl and started eating her breakfast.

"No, it isn't." She said, swallowing a mouthful. "But there isn't much I can do about it." Misto ears pricked up at the silent need for the hint to carry on.

"Why doesn't she stay much?" He asked, knowing she needed to say this. She sighed, continuing and finishing her breakfast. Misto waited patiently for her answer. She got up and placed her bowl and spoon in the sink before answering.

"Mum still has a hope that dad will come back. Every time he comes, she takes the day off to see him. He's currently in Europe now. We don't hear from him much. But, mum can't look at me for very long without being reminded of him. I think she just can't stand having something that reminds her of him without him really being there." Marine replied, sliding her back down the cabinets before sitting on the ground. She curled her knees up to her chest and stared at them desolately. "It's like they both have forgotten and left me." She whispered to her knees, her blue eyes dull and shining with unshed tears. Misto frowned himself, remembering his own family problems. He sat next to Marine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know what that's like." He said, sighing. He felt tears well up in his own eyes, but refused to let them fall. "Munkustrap isn't my real brother, nor Munkustrap's brother Rum Tum Tugger. They call me their brother, but I'm not by blood. They, and their father, our leader Old Deuteronomy, adopted me when I was young, but I wasn't an orphan." Misto sighed once more, bad memories floated back to the front of his mind from where he had hidden them long ago. "My true father is the greatest enemy of the tribe, Macavity. My mother is Celeste, the litter mate of an uptown and respected Jellicle called Bustopher Jones." His face twisted in hate at the memory of his mother. "Her name is a joke! There is nothing heavenly about her!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "My mother never liked me. I was the runt of the litter and she thought I was a waste of fur. I still am a bit small for my age, but the tribe don't care about that." He took a large breath, knowing the next bit of the story would be hard to tell.

"My father is magic. I inherited my powers from him. My mother didn't treat me very well, preferring my siblings to me. When she took me outside the den for the first time, we were attacked by a stray cat. I found out my magic when it activated to save us, but it burnt my paws. My mother, she was furious I had a trace of my father in me and decided to get rid of me." Misto closed his eyes, almost reliving his memory. He could almost feel the soaking of his fur and the dirty water filling his lungs. He could clearly remember the panic he felt when he tried to cough up the water from his lungs, only for more to fill it. Soon, the memory turned into a slightly better one as he could almost feel the warm and strong arms pulling him up from the water, cradling his battered body and broken heart.

"She threw me in a gutter filled with fast-flowing water, hoping to drown me. I would be dead if it wasn't for Tugger. He pulled me from the water, he saved me." He felt tears run down his cheeks; Marine had tears flowing as well. "He took me back to the tribe and he and Munkus raised me. They helped me control my magic and protected me when first Macavity, then Celeste tried to take me away, even after they knew my origins. I don't know where I'd be without them, but that will never change what my real family did." Marine patted Mistoffelees knee, trying to comfort him even though she was upset as well.

"...It was my fault my parents split up." Marine whispered, trying not to sob. Mistoffelees looked at her, the pain in his eyes telling her he would understand. "I think my dad cheated on mum. I don't know for certain, they didn't tell me. I don't know what he was thinking or if he knew what he was doing, but he cheated on mum with a famous actress. About a year later, she had a child and it was in all the magazines. I found one and showed it to mum; telling her how much the child looked like me and dad. I shouldn't have said anything. I felt that the door I was pushing shouldn't be opened, but I did it anyway. That's when the fights started." She sighed, her tears flowing faster. Misto decided it was time to speak up.

"It wasn't your fault." It must have been the wrong thing to say, as Marine's head shot up and she starting speaking frantically.

"Yes it was! If I had never shown mum that magazine, they would never-"

"She would have found it anyway. It wasn't your fault." Misto said soothingly but firmly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Then, it wasn't your fault Celeste left you either." Marine said softly. "She would have found out about your magic anyways. It wasn't your fault you were born special. If she couldn't accept it, that's her problem and her loss." She hesitantly put her arm around Misto's shoulders, who didn't say anything in return. No one said anything more about it, the subject dropped. They just sat there, holding and comforting each other whilst silent tears ran down their cheeks.

* * *

><p>That's another done. Hope you enjoyed it. Some humour might come in the next chapter. I'll work on it. Bye for now and please review,<p>

Night.


	6. She's Now Three Hundred Up On You

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

Hey, yet another chapter. I really hope people like this. It's hard to tell with the little amount of feedback. Hope to hear from you. I have changed it and am not going to focus too much on the school scenes and will probably call spring holidays in the story soon. I, pretty much, am going to fly through the day and not make a large fuss about what happens in it unless it really is something.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats *Depressed sigh* and I don't own what happens at my school *Relieved sigh*. This Defying Gravity version belongs to the Glee cast.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm off to school." Marine said, walking out of the hallway and into the living area wearing jungle camo pants, a turquoise shirt, white socks and black sneakers. Her hair was brushed and up in its usual high ponytail. The two had finished their talk and Marine had gone to get ready for school. Misto raised his head from its position on the rug by the fireplace. He had changed into his cat form and was stretched comfortably on the rug. She walked over to the couch and picked up the black satchel she used as a school bag as well as a black baseball cap, pulling it over her head. She talked to Misto whilst checking that her books, food and other school necessities are in her bag.<p>

"I'll be back around three thirty. I'll leave the small kitchen window open if you want to go out. I'll see you later, Misto." She walked out the front door, locking it behind her. Misto stayed on the rug for a while afterwards, just enjoying the sun and thinking about what he was going to do for the day.

_I could go to the junkyard and do magic for the kittens._ He mused, only half awake._ I could travel around town. I could-_ His thoughts stopped as he spied the open window in the kitchen. He could see the roof of the local school and Marine's words came back to him._ "I'll leave the small kitchen window open if you want to go out."_ Misto smiled as a much more interesting thought came to him. _I'll go out today, but not to where you thought I would._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Mistoffelees stared down from his seat on top of one of the school buildings. The children were walking by, doing last minute study, talking with friends or just walking alone. He could see Marine waiting for something or someone down at an old, unused building near the school. Her back was turned to him but he could tell it was her by her hairstyle, clothes, cap and bag. He jumped down a couple of feet at a time, jumping from stoop to stoop. He was soon just above her head and a little behind her. His tail started swishing with excitement, thinking of Marine's face when she saw him. He jumped onto her shoulder with a happy mew.<p>

"Hey, there. Who are you?" He froze. The girl had emerald green eyes, not the sapphire blue of Marine's. But, other than that, the girl looked just like Marine. He gave a confused mew, embarrassed and not sure what was going on.

"Misto, what are you doing here?" The real Marine came into view, only distinguishable by her blue eyes. That didn't help Misto's confusion. He gave another confused and lost mew. Marine smiled and lifted Mistoffelees from the other girl's shoulder, holding him in her arms.

"Avani, this is my new cat Mr. Mistoffelees. Misto, this is my best friend Avani." Marine introduced her two friends. The cat stared curiously, his gaze flickering between the two near-identical girls. He gave another confused mew. Marine turned to her friend.

"I better set him on the path home. I'll see you at our lockers, okay?" Avani nodded and scratched Misto behind the ears before heading down the street and in the school gates. Marine set Mistoffelees down on the ground before addressing him.

"Misto, what are you doing here?" She asked. Misto sighed before replying, being careful not to turn into his hybrid form.

"I wanted to see the human's school. That girl, she looks just like you." He said, looking at the gates Avani had walked through. Marine turned to look at them herself before replying.

"Yeah, that's the whole joke of it. We look nearly identical and we're not even distantly related. We have radio headsets that mean we can talk to each other in the morning. We make sure to pick the exact same things to wear so we stay identical. We're almost always together, so we love people mixing us up. It makes a good joke." Marine giggled.

"She has Jellicle blood, like you." Misto said, in a slight trance. Marine looked back towards the gates but didn't comment on what he said. She sighed and shook her head.

"I better go; I'll see you after school." She started to move away when Misto called her back.

"Wait!" She turned around and looked at the small tuxedo tom. "Can I come with you? I can turn invisible and travel on your shoulder, please?" He pouted and made his eyes wide, looking like a cute kitten that was upset that he didn't get what he wanted. Marine stared at him, not replying but obviously starting to waver. With an exasperated sigh, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, but stay invisible and don't get caught." Misto gave a triumphant mew (Which didn't really sound that much different from his other mews) and jumped onto her shoulder. Once on, he started chanting.

"Mafdet, Bastet, Everlasting Cat. Non occulo lide. Vernda Mani no ciekawskich silmat. Everlasting cat." His eyes brightened with electricity, becoming the unearthly blue they were in his hybrid form, and his coat sparkled and glowed. Then, the sparks died down, leaving things presumably unchanged. Marine stared at him with a questioning look.

"So, what exactly did you do?" She asked, still staring at the now non-sparkling cat. The tom looked very proud of himself.

"I made myself invisible to all humans." He said proudly, his head held high.

"Then, why can I still see you?" Misto shook himself out, releasing the remaining sparkles that were trapped in his fur.

"Because you have Jellicle blood in you. Only you can see and hear me." He said happily.

"What about Avani?" Marine asked. Misto made an 'O' face, he had forgotten about that. He smiled sheepishly at Marine. He spun his paws (Like he does in the movie version just before his raises the hood of the car in Jennyanydots' song or when he made the lights reappear in his own song) before throwing his paws forward in an extravagant fashion. The sparkles in his fur returned and bulbs of light were released from his fingers.

"Presto!" He shouted. The sparks shot out like crazy but died down just as quickly as they had come, leaving Misto seemingly the same as before. Marine raised an eyebrow.

"No chants needed this time?" She asked. Misto shook his head.

"No, when it's only small spells, all I need is my magic word." He said, now confident he hadn't left out anything. Marine smiled before walking towards the school gates, Misto's face beaming all the way.

* * *

><p>Marine walked towards the first block of classrooms and entered the hallway that cut it down the middle. Lockers lined the walls between the doors. She walked through and about halfway through the block, the left side opened out into a courtyard where the children would go at lunch and recess, before the wall started again. Lockers still lined the right wall and Marine went to the right side. Avani was already there, shuffling through the locker second from the right. She looked up at the sound of Marine approaching and gave her a smile, her bright green eyes sparkling with mischief.<p>

"Hey Marine," She called out as her friend reached the locker next to her, the furthest right one. "How's your cat?" She asked as Marine put her combination into her locker and opened the door.

"Hopefully not causing trouble. He's a mischievous little cat." Marine replied, placing her bag into her locker. "I'm sorry about him mistaking you for me, by the way." Avani smiled, gathering her books for the first two periods and pencil case.

"That's alright! After all, Ryou did the same with you once. Hey!" Avani clapped her hands as an idea came to her, dropping her books to the ground to do so. "Maybe we can get them to meet." She exclaimed. Marine looked a bit dubious.

"I don't know. Two tom cats, meeting. That might end badly, and isn't your cat hardly ever home?" She asked. Marine stuck her head in her locker to search for her Latin book. Misto stuck his head in with her and quickly talked with her.

"Ryou?" He asked, curious.

"Avani's cat." She quickly whispered back, making sure Avani didn't hear. She grabbed her book and faced her friend again, who was answering Marine's question.

"Yeah, he's not home often. But, maybe, they can meet." Avani seemed to be pleading. Marine sighed, knowing her friend wasn't going to let go of the idea.

"Fine." She said, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "Now let's go before we're late to Latin." She gathered her books and took off down the hallway, only to stop after Avani called her back.

"Wait for me!" She cried, picking up her books form the ground and hurrying to catch up with Marine. They walked a bit further heading into another block of classrooms and stopped near one of the doors, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"So, when did you get your cat?" Avani asked, leaning against the door. The door which was not as locked and closed as she thought it to be. It opened, causing her to tumble backwards a few steps before fumbling for the door handle to close it. Marine couldn't help but giggle at Avani; Misto almost fell of her shoulder laughing. Avani righted herself and closed the door before lifting her hands up in an extravagant fashion with a goofy grin.

"I'm okay!" She said. Marine let out one more laugh before answering the question.

"Yesterday. I went to the museum yesterday and when I got off the train back here, I saw him among the trains. I thought he got hit by one, so I took him to the vet, but he was fine. Then the vet talked me into keeping him." Marine recounted, Avani hanging off every word.

"Cool. He's sure seems like a nice cat." Misto sat up straighter and puffed out his chest, pleased at the praise. Marine had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. "Do you think this afternoon, if Ryou is home, they can meet?" Avani asked, hopeful. Marine pretended to think whilst glancing discreetly at Misto. He nodded and that was good enough for her.

"Alright. If he shows up, bring him to my house at four thirty." Marine said. Avani jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Their teacher arrived then and they and the rest of the class filed into the room. Marine and Avani took their regular places up the front and opened their books. Marine nearly groaned when their teacher told them to turn to the grammar section of their books to go over the grammar again. Marine and Avani went through their normal routine. One would keep track of what the teacher was saying should he call upon one of them to answer a question and the other would do some of the translations and give the answers to the other. The teacher still hadn't figured out how the two had gotten so far ahead of the class. Today was Marine's turn to translate and she turned her book to where they were up to. She soon started writing about Bulbus and his bad luck with a gambling set of dice (An actual translation from my Latin book). Misto looked over her head with fascination, looking from the original text to the translated text and back again. The time flew and the bell for second period rang just as she finished the text by writing about how Bulbus had put a curse on a man who had taken his girl away from him. Mutely, she handed her book to Avani, who opened it up and started reading the translation as they walked to their next class.

"What now?" Avani said, juggling her books, Marine's Latin book and her own book, trying to copy the translation quickly. Marine took Avani's pencil case and period two books for her before answering.

"Drama." She answered, heading towards the Drama rooms on the other side of the school. They entered the classroom/stage just as the teacher started writing up notes for the class to write on the board. They took their seats and copied the notes until the teacher told them they were playing a game called 'space jump'. Marine and Avani grinned, they loved the drama games. The game was that someone would create a scene and when someone thought they could turn it into something else, they would call 'space jump' and everyone would pause in their positions. The new person would join in and create the scene they had in mind. It was meant to help with improvisation, which, Misto was told, was the art of pretending you knew what you were doing, when you didn't have a clue. The game went fine, until there were seven people in the scene, pretending they were zombies and no one called space jump.

"Marine, you're going in." The teacher called. Marine bit her lip and started walking from her seat. Misto jumped from her shoulder and waited on her seat. She went down to the section, where the seven people were frozen. She looked to the rest of the class hoping for help. There was none, so Marine just screamed the first thing that came to mind.

"MICE!" She screamed, pointing into the middle of the area. The students started screeching, trying to get out of the way of the imaginary mice, whilst Marine looked like she was dying of laughter. Misto had trouble breathing he was laughing so hard and tumbled out of the seat. The rest of the class had uproar of laughter and even the teacher was wiping tears from her eyes. The rest of the day passed like a blur until lunch. Recess had little conversation and the next two periods, English, were fairly dull. Lunch had arrived and the girls were putting their books in their lockers and getting out their sandwiches. They started heading towards the block of classrooms which included the drama room AKA the performing arts block.

"Have you got the CD?" Avani asked but it was slightly muffled as she was stuffing her sandwich in her mouth. Marine finished her's before answering.

"Yep." She said as she pulled a CD in a clear case out of her pocket. They turned and opened a door marked 'Dance Room'. Inside was a rather old, male teacher, but they way he greeted the two girls said he was still a child on the inside.

"Hey there girls. Good to see you again." He said, his voice happy and upbeat.

"You too, Mr Sumbull." The girls replied as they took off their sneakers and entered the room, placing their shoes in two of the small lockers lining on side of the room. The floor was of polished wood and the front of the room had a large mirror, the side opposite the lockers had a ballet bar. Marine set the CD in a CD player up the front and let Misto off her shoulder whilst she was there.

"What's going on?" He asked, taking a seat near the player.

"Mr Sumbull is a dance teacher and very nice. He's always here at lunch and we occasionally come here at lunch to practice our dancing and singing. The only other place we care to go is the library." She said, starting the CD and taking her place on the floor as the beat started. An upbeat and happy tone filled the room and the girls started dancing to it. A jazz like dance started and Misto stood in his place and just enjoyed the talent the two girls had.

_Good to see that the Jellicle blood they have still carries the ability to dance._ Misto thought to himself, imagining a pair of cat ears and a cat tail on the girls, making them look like real Jellicles. Too soon, the song came to a close and the girls struck a pose to signify the end of the dance.

"Very good, girls. Very good." Sumbull said, applauding the two girls. "I still think you should join the dance group or the choir." He said. The girls shook their heads and Marine went over to the CD player. She started searching through the tracks. She eventually stopped at a certain track. Avani joined her and they sat close to each other, near the player, as the song started, and they started to sing.

(Marine_ singing._** Avani singing.**_** Both singing.**_)

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same._ Marine started, showing her voice was as beautiful as a soprano's. Dancing wasn't the only thing that stayed with the Jellicle blood.

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

**Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep.** And it wasn't just Marine that could sing. Avani seemed to be able to reach as high a notes as Marine could, but was lowering them to make a variation, but her voice was still beautiful.

**It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap.**

_It's time to-_

_**Try defying gravity.**_ They sang together, the high and low notes fitting perfectly to create a gentle voice. Misto laid down, closing his eyes and listened to the voices of two angels flow over him.

_I think I'll-_

_**Try defying gravity.**_

_Kiss me-_

_**Goodbye I'm defying gravity.  
>And you won't bring me down.<strong>_

The first verse and chorus was finished. Marine took another large breath and began to sing once more.

_I'm through accepting limits, 'cause someone says they're so._

**Some things I cannot change, but till I try I'll never know.**

_Too long I've been afraid of-_

**Losing love. I guess I lost.**

_**Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost.**_ They sung the line together as is they were relating a lost love they'd had and were now saying it was stupid.

_I'd sooner-_

_**Buy defying gravity.**_

_Kiss me-_

_**Goodbye, I'm defying gravity.**_

_I think I'll-_

_**Try defying Gravity  
>And you won't bring me down.<strong>_

_I'd sooner-_

_**Buy defying gravity.**_

_Kiss me-_

_**Goodbye, I'm defying gravity.**_

_I think I'll-_

_**Try defying Gravity  
>And you won't bring me down.<strong>_

_Oh-ahooo! _Marine finished the song with a beautiful cry. Sumbull applauded for all was worth and Misto had to stop himself from yowling in approval. The girls took a bow and Marine took out the CD whilst Avani got their shoes from the lockers.

"We, better go, Mr Sumbull." The girls said as Marine let Misto jump back on her shoulder before walking to the door.

"See ya, girls." He said, waving them off. The two stopped just outside the door to put their shoes on. Marine was tapping her last sneaker in place just as the bell went for the last two periods of the day. The girls quickly got their books and headed to the door closest to their lockers. Not long after, two boys came up. The taller one was skinny and had brown, curly hair and gray eyes, whilst his shorter, but older looking companion was rather normal sized and had bleach blonde hair and green eyes. Marine smirked when she saw the blonde one and waited patiently for them to come, leaning against the door. As soon as he was in range, she poked him in the shoulder. The blonde boy made an annoyed sound whilst Marine laughed.

"Brenden, you do realise the only reason I poke you is because you make a noise when I do it?" Marine said. Brenden scowled and rubbed his arm, but didn't answer. Instead, he reached out a hand and tried to poke Marine's nose. She quickly blocked it with her arm and poked his nose instead. Brenden made another annoyed and started looking like a child throwing a tantrum, bringing a laugh from the other boy and Avani.

"Give it up, Brenden. She's now three hundred up on you." The other boy said.

"I'll break through the shield eventually, Mack." He replied, pawing at Marine's arm, which was held up to shield her face. Mack rolled his eyes as their teacher came. Brenden dropped the attack as the class filed into the room. Misto took a chance with the noise the rest of the class was making and started talking to Marine.

"Who are they?" He asked, glaring at the boys. Marine noticed and flicked his ear.

"Stop that. They're just the boys that sit at the table behind me and Avani. They're just friends of ours, we don't have boyfriends so stop being protective." They took their seats. Like Marine said, Mack and Brenden sat behind her and Avani. The teacher started talking about plate boundaries, Marine and Avani just tuned themselves out. Avani started writing on a piece of paper and handed it to Marine. _?huh, gnirob_ it read. Misto was confused but Marine smiled.

"It's a code we invented." She said to him, quiet enough that the others couldn't hear, "Me, Avani, Brenden and Mack made it up when we were younger. We'd pass notes to each other in a code when the class was boring. We write everything backwards and upside-down." Misto nodded, now able to understand the text. Marine wrote on the page and then handed it to the boys. They wrote on it and gave it back, and that pattern followed for the rest of the period.

(_Marine._** Avani.** Brenden. _**Mack.**_)

**?huh, gnirob**

_Ydaerla siht enod ev'ew, haey_

?dlrow ruoy ni wen s'tahw

_**?gnitsetretni gnihtyna**_

**Tac a flesreh tog s'eniram**

_etuc s'eh .elam nrettap odexut a_

yttik. Looc

_**?yttik live na eh si**_

_Live ton, suoeihcsim s'eh. On_

On the conversation centred completely around Misto from that point on. They were so enwrapped by their paper conversation, that they nearly missed the bell for sixth period.

"Come on, guys." Marine said, gathering her things and standing up. "One more period then freedom!" That seemed to motivate the other three to get up. They left the classroom and headed for the computer lab for their last period. They talked on the way.

"Your cat sounds cool, Marine." Brenden said as they went down the maze-like hallways of the school.

"Yeah, he is-!" The last part of Marine's sentence ended in a squeak of surprise as Brenden suddenly turned around and poked her nose. Misto had to steady himself to stop him from falling off. "Brenden!" She said, indignantly, stomping her foot in disdain. Brenden laughed before running as fast as he could to the computer lab, Marine not far behind and Avani and Mack following to make sure she didn't _really_ hurt him. Misto tried to dig his claws into her shoulder without hurting her; he was trying desperately to hold on. Marine starting gaining ground on Brenden and finally whacked his head. He gave a whine and kept running, dashing into the open door of the classroom. Marine slowed down, straightened herself to make it look like she hadn't been running, before entering the classroom, Avani and Mack following the temperamental girl at a safe distance. They took their seats at the computers as the teacher put their work up on the whiteboard on the front.

'Find a photo on the internet and Photoshop it. Show what you know about the program though the picture you produce.' It read. Brenden and Mack immediately went onto the internet, Marine and Avani didn't want to know what they were looking at when they giggled like young girls. Avani started looking at a barren landscape picture, obviously thinking about how to change it into a picture of paradise. Marine didn't know what to do until she heard a mew from her shoulder. Misto was looking at her indignantly, fur still ruffled from the unexpected ride. She smiled apologetically, but got an idea when she saw sparks dancing in his fur.

"That's it." She whispered, before turning back to her screen and looking up thunderclouds. Few minutes later, she had collected her pictures and Misto was smoothing his fur down. Marine concentrated on placing the thundercloud pictures to make it look like they were real clouds. One was at a slight diagonal, like a thrust platform, and the other clouds were gathered around it. Marine giggled when she pulled out the next picture, a black cat with startling amber eyes, looking rather strong and proud, like a lion. She placed him on the platform-like cloud, making it seem like he was commanding the clouds. Marine did a small fix-up to make it look like he was pure black and the clouds were a blackish-purple. She then added bolts of lightning around the cat, paying attention to his fur afterwards so that it was like his figure was lit up by the lightning. Marine smiled happily at the complete picture and saved it to her desktop, before turning around and tapping the still-grooming Misto on his shoulder to grab his attention.

The black cat looked over at her, remembering a second later to retract his tongue. He gave her a questioning glance and Marine pointed at the screen discreetly. Misto looked over the creature, impressed at the picture. He leaned closer to the screen, getting a better look at the picture.

"Good job, Marine, or is it Avani?" A voice sounded form behind them. Marine turned to see her computer teacher looking over her shoulder at the picture. "That's great." The woman complimented. Marine just blushed and nodded, embarrassed by the praise. Avani leaned over to see and the boys got out of their seats to take a look. Marine sat there and let them stare at it for as long as they liked, looking at Avani's picture of paradise in the meantime. It was complete with green trees, fresh grass, pretty flowers and a beautiful waterfall with a pool of water at the bottom. The teacher checked the clock.

"Alright, kids. Shut down the computers and you can go." She called to her class. Marine immediately shut down her computer and gathered her things, barely waiting for Avani and not waiting at all for the boys, who had to run to catch up. The boys soon parted from the twin-like girls, their lockers were in a different block of classrooms. The two girls walked to their lockers in comfortable silence. They soon opened the metal containers and grabbed their things, leaving behind those which weren't needed. Marine and Avani walked out of the back gate of the school to avoid the mob of kids rushing for freedom.

"I'll meet you at your house at four thirty, then?" Avani asked as the two friends walked down the street.

"Four thirty, then. See ya." Marine replied as Avani turned down the street of her house, leaving only Misto to accompany her.

"You can probabley make yourself seen now." Marine said to the cat on her shoulder. "There's no one on the street." And Marine's words were true. Not another soul occupied the street, not even kids in were in the front lawns of their homes. Misto checked several times, looking into several properties and down several streets before he decided it was safe. Just in case, he stood beside Marine's legs. Getting the memo, she leaned down and made it look like she was tying her shoelace, but was, in fact, hiding Misto from all sight. Misto closed his eyes in concentration and said his magic word, before a flurry of sparks flew from his fur, making him seen and known to the world once more. Satisfied, Marine allowed him back on her shoulder before standing up and continuing to walk down the street.

"So," She drawled, trying to make conversation. "How was human education?" She asked, not really having anything else to say.

"It was alright. Think I can go with you again?" He asked, turning to his owner. She shrugged.

"Sure, as long as you stay hidden. You don't even have to stay with me. You can come when you want and go when you want." She said, slightly bored with how long to wait until Avani came. They walked in silence before turning down another street. This one had shops lining the sidewalks.

"Anything you want, Misto?" Marine asked, needing to say something. Misto scanned the streets until his eyes rested on the local pet shop.

"Can we get me a collar?" He asked, pointing a paw at the shop. Marine looked at him, not quite believing what he was saying.

"Aren't collars uncomfortable?" She asked him. Misto shook his head.

"Not much. They're only annoying when they're stupid things with horrible patterns and annoying bells, but normal collars are fine. Many of the Jellicles wear them, even those without humans. They keep us safe from cat-catchers." He replied. Marine's eyes widened slightly in surprise at what he said, before walking towards the pet shop. A tinkling bell sounded as Marine opened the door of the small shop. There wasn't anyone inside except for a bored-looking man who seemed to be the shop keeper. He looked up from his book at the sound of the bell before placing down his book and going over to greet the customers.

"Hello there, young lady." He greeted the girl. Misto gave an indignant mew, attracting the attention of the man. "And you too, sir." He said, bowing to the cat, who looked a lot happier. "Is there anything I can get you today?" He said politely. Marine nodded.

"We need to buy him a collar." She said, pointing to her cat. The man nodded.

"Ah, yes. Come with me and I'll show you all the collars I have." He led them down an isle and stopped in front of a section which had cat collars of many different sizes, colours and patterns. "Pick the one you want, I'll be at the counter." With that, he left the two alone. Misto jumped down from Marine's shoulder and went towards the collars, sniffing some and ignoring others. Marine also looked through the collars, going for the ones that were too high for him to reach. Marine was looking at a black leather collar when Misto started to paw at her leg. In his mouth was a white collar with black studs, but what really caught Marine's eye, was that, instead of a name tag, it had a black bow-tie. Marine picked it up, examining it, before turning to Mistoffelees.

"This will work." She said, walking towards where she saw the counter, Misto following beside her heels. The man was waiting patiently for them and took the collar to scan it.

"Fifteen dollars for this collar." He said, placing the collar on the ground. Marine fished out her wallet and looked at her credit cards.

"Do you take American express?" She asked, pulling her credit card out. The man nodded and gave her the credit card scanner. She scanned the card and put in her pin number before handing the device back to the man. He handed the collar to the teen, who fastened it around her cat's neck. The tom sat taller and puffed out his chest, pleased with the collar. Marine smiled and scratched his ears.

"You look handsome, Misto." She said before picking him up. She turned to the man. "Thank you." She said, slightly shy. The man gave her a friendly smile.

"Anytime, little lady." He said, going over to the door and holding it open for her. Marine gave him a nod of farewell, which he returned, before walking out the door and heading to her house. By the time they got back home, it was fifteen minutes past four. Marine smiled.

"Well, Misto. Avani will be here soon." She said, placing the cat on the floor, who went immediately to the rug in front of the hearth. He gave a mew of confirmation, before closing his eyes for a short fifteen minute nap. Marine sat on the couch, waiting patiently for her friend to arrive.

* * *

><p>Avani looked at the clock. It was almost time for her to meet Marine and Mistoffelees. She stood up, grabbing her satchel, now filled with items of entertainment, and turned to the main hallway of her house.<p>

"Ryou," She called into the house. "Are you here?" There was some shuffling behind the hallway door and a mew responded her call. She smiled and went to the door.

"So the wayward traveller has returned at last." She said, kneeling down by the door. "Come on out. Marine's got herself a cat and I want you two to meet." And angry mew replied to her suggestion. She pouted and put her fists on her hips. "Come on! If you don't come, then you're going to be left here alone." You could almost hear the cat sigh before he started to come into view. A leopard spotted paw stepped from behind the door.

* * *

><p>There. Another chapter. I thank all those who may not have reviewed but faved and alerted my story. Guess who Ryou is. Virtual cookies for anyone who gets it right. See ya next time.<p>

Pawprint.


	7. Dance Dance Revolution

Mystical and Witch-like

Summary: Mistoffelees didn't plan on getting a human home, or becoming the girl's new best friend, OR her finding out about the Jellicles. There is one price to Marine having such knowledge, Misto has to accompany her almost everywhere.

I am SO sorry! I had hoped to get this up a lot earlier. Sorry for making you wait but, here ya go. Hope it's worth the wait. Cookies go to Shiraka Kay and academy girl. Here is your answer and hope you enjoy my chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own cats. Man, I wish I do though.

* * *

><p>The black body of the Maine coon slid into view as he finally stepped from behind the door, and he was not happy. Rum Tum Tugger's face was twisted in a pout as he stared at his green-eyed hottie. Well, that's what he liked to call her anyways. Of course he knew her name, but he could still remember an embarrassing time when he had mixed her up with her blue-eyed friend. He was just glad no one but the two girls had seen it. He hissed at his human as she tried to pick him up. She pouted herself.<p>

"If I can't carry you, then you'll have to walk with a leash on." He grimaced, thinking of how much ridicule he would get from the other cat if he were to see THE Rum Tum Tugger tamed by a human. It'd be even worse should the cat be a queen. It would stuff up any chance he had with her. He sighed, admitting defeat, and walked forward to the girl and rubbed up against her arms, showing her he would comply with her first request. She always seemed to know what he wanted to say. She picked him up gently and positioned him in her arms so that he looked like a king being carried by his servant. He felt his whiskers go up in a smile at how she'd always put him first and settled his head down in on his paws as Avani walked out the door. He barely payed attention to the world as Avani walked down the streets. He had been to Marine's house before, but something made his head lift up as they got closer. A familiar smell hit his nose, one he could never mistake.

_Misto?_

* * *

><p>On the other side of the door, Mistoffelees was thinking the same thing. <em>Is that Tugger?<em> He thought, going closer to the door, sniffing it in curiosity. Marine snapped her head up to look at her cat. There was the sound of the handle turning and Mistoffelees had to scramble out of the way as the door swung wide open, revealing Avani and a large Maine coon cat. Said cat looked down at the Tuxedo tom with a mixture of shock and pleasant surprise. Misto had noticed him as well and opened his mouth to greet his brother. However, Avani wasn't nearly as quiet.

"Marine! We're here!" She shouted out, causing Tugger to flinch and Misto to quickly run back to his human. Marine rolled her eyes, with a smile, before making her way to her friend. Avani placed the Maine coon on the ground before capturing her friend in a hug. Marine accepted the gesture before pulling away, watching the two cats. Mistoffelees ran quickly from his hiding place behind the couch to his brother, his whiskers pushed up in a smile.

'Tugger!' He called out in the normal cat language. 'I didn't think you'd be Avani's cat!' Tugger friendly butted Misto's forehead with his muzzle.

'Didn't think I'd see you here either.' He turned to look up at the two humans. 'Never thought your human would be mine's best friend.' Misto nodded, looking up at the two girls as well. Avani giggled.

"They're already getting along. Told you would it was a good idea to get them to meet." Avani said proudly. Marine eyed the two cats with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"My cat goes out a lot." The ocean-eyed girl stated. "They've probably already met." Avani practically fell over, causing the cats and other girl to laugh. Avani quickly recovered before dragging Marine to the TV set in the living room, saying something about entertainment and dance-dance revolution. Mistoffelees shook his head before heading to Marine's bedroom, Tugger following. Misto closed the door as Tugger turned into his hybrid form.

"So," He said, catching the Tuxedo Tom's attention. The black and white cat also turned into his hybrid form before listening. "That's the girl with the Jellicle blood in her." Mistoffelees nodded. "She's good." Tugger commented, making Misto glare at him.

"Tugger, she's not one of the queens you like to flirt with. She's my human. Leave her alone." He growled, fire burning in his ice blue eyes. Tugger held his head high in a completely 'I don't care' way.

"_Avani_ belongs only to me, like all other queens." He claimed. Misto rolled his eyes.

"You can have her." He scowled, rubbing his ears in memory of how loud she was earlier. The memory even made Tugger flinch. "By the way," Misto started, snapping his brother out of a trance which was no doubt induced by the thought of queens. "Ryou?" Misto asked, unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. Tugger shook out his mane, making him seem bigger than he already was.

"It's the name of a powerful and wise dragon." Tugger stated. "Besides, it's better than Muffin." Misto winced, remembering Tugger's last owner. The human had also kept Misto and he was still trying to forget the name she had given him. The experience had put both him and Tugger off human kittens forever. The sound of music turned both cats' heads to the door. It was coming from the living room. Misto opened the door back to the hallway before turning into his cat form and walking towards the sound, not looking to see if Tugger was following. When he entered the living room, he was greeted with a rather strange sight.

The TV was on and music was blaring through the speakers. Both Avani and Marine were each on a mat and were stepping on squares with arrows on them. He was staring at them in bemusement, not even noticing Tugger until he began to speak.

"It's called dance-dance-revolution." Misto turned to look at the Maine coon. "It's a human game. Avani and Marine like playing it a lot." Misto nodded, now watching intently. The music soon stopped and the girls were looking intently at the screen.

"One day, we won't tie." Avani finally said, forcing every word out. Marine rolled her eyes with a smile and turned off the TV. The two girls packed up the game whilst the two cats sat on the couch.

"Since it's a Friday night, do you want me to stay tonight?" Avani asked, looking at her friend. "My parents never mind and those two are really getting along." She inclined her head to the two cats. Tugger had noticed a tuft of Misto's fur sticking up and was licking it flat. Marine smiled at the sight.

"Sure, my mum won't mind either. She probably won't even notice." Marine gave a half-hearted grin. Avani patted her back comfortingly.

"Come on. Let's call my parents. "She said and both of them rushed to the phone and started dialling. Tugger let out a groan. Misto turned to him.

"What's wrong? Isn't this a good thing?" Misto asked. Tugger just pointed a paw towards the two girls who had finished their phone call and were now whispering excitedly in each other's ears, before squealing.

"Buffy the vampire slayer marathon!" They shouted in unison. Misto face morphed into one of absolute terror.

* * *

><p>Done! I hope it was alright. Sorry if it is not as good as you hoped but I have had to deal with assignments and other crap at school whilst writing this. Please forgive me and please review. I'm not getting much love here.<p>

She Who Is Unbelievably Tired


End file.
